


There is no place I'd rather be

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, M/M, Nesting, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel finds the nest of one of his Omega Packmate. He isn't sure who the nest belongs to, but it is soft and comfortable and he can't resist making good use of it.And when the Omega returns, things only get better for the Alpha.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 219





	There is no place I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> After the WIP asks on tumblr yesterday, I remember this fic existed! It was already almost finished then, but here it finally is.
> 
> Enjoy!

Daniel sighed tiredly as he stumbled into the F1 Pack room, squinting his eyes a little as they threatened to fall,shut. He blearily looked around, to the heaps of Packmates sitting around on the sofas, but did not join them. 

He yawned and stretched his arms out above his head as he headed to a more quiet corner of the room. Lando passed him and momentarily pressed into his side, cooing softly.

"Hello pup." Daniel muttered tiredly, scratching the back of Lando's neck for a moment. The young Omega purred happily, but Daniel chuckled when he saw Lando's eyes were already wandering to where Carlos was asleep on the sofa, his head on Nico's lap. The German Alpha was gently patting the pup's head, while talking quietly to Kevin, who was hesitantly cuddled into his side.

"Come snuggle?" Lando asked, tugging Dan in their direction. Daniel sighed and shook his head.

"Not now." He said, before smiling softly at the way Lando pouted. "Later, okay?" He added, before pushing Lando in direction of the others.

He kept his head down as he crossed the rest of the room to one of the small bedrooms adjacent to it, needing some peace and quiet. He walked over to the bed, but stopped when he realised all the covers and pillows where gone.

Daniel frowned, breathing in through his nose.

"Omega…" he whispered, the sweet scent unmistakeable. He cautiously stepped closer to look around the bed's frame, and saw a pile of covers which could only be an Omega's nest

There was no Omega in sight, however, and Daniel figured their nesting urge must have passed. He waited for another long moment, making sure the Omega wasn't coming back. 

He wasn't sure which of his Packmate's nest it was as he was too tired to recognize the scent. But whoever it was, Daniel figured he had gone back to be with the others.

"Would be a shame to let this go to waste." Daniel muttered to himself, taking off his shoes and letting himself drop into the comfy nest.

Daniel instantly felt comfortable, and whoever the Omega was, they sure made pretty nests. Daniel hummed contently, burying his face in one of the pillows and closing his eyes, finally getting some needed rest.

~~

Daniel woke up from a shrill whimper and a thud. He sat up instantly, blinking heavily to focus his vision on the figure pressed against the wall furthest away from him. Whoever it was-their face hidden by shadows- the intensified scent in the room told Daniel this was the Omega who made the nest.

"Shit, sorry I-" Daniel started, scrambling out of the nest and stepping closer to the Omega, his hands held in front of him in a peaceful gesture. He suddenly realised who it was.

"...Max?" He said in a soft tone. The Dutchman whimpered and curled into himself a little. Daniel knew he had caught Max at a vulnerable moment, that the nesting meant Max had been feeling nervous or uncomfortable about something. 

"Are you okay?" Dan asked, gently squeezing Max's ankle. Max shrugged.

"Tired." He muttered vaguely. He shuffled a little closer to Daniel, still seeming weary but also desperate for some comfort. Daniel averted his eyes.

"I'll leave you alone. Sorry I ruined your nest." He said, getting up. Max scrambled to his feet as well, nervously nibbling his lip.

"You made my nest better." Max blurted out, before lowering his eyes quickly. Daniel regarded him for a moment, noticing the way Max seemed to be fighting his instincts to get closer to the Alpha.

"Would you like me to lay in your nest? With you?" Daniel muttered gently. "I mean you don't have to, we're not teammates anymore and-"

"I trust you." Max blurted out. "And I've missed you." He sighed. Daniel opened his arms now, letting Max snuggle against his chest. He had missed his Maxy too. 

Daniel carefully lead the trembling Omega over to the nest, Max nosing his collarbone a little while letting out soft noises. The Omega stopped Daniel from getting into the nest immediately, kneeling down and fussing over the pillows to get them just right.

"You make beautiful nests. I should have realised this one was yours too." Daniel praised. Max blushed, before patting the covers next to him. Daniel growled softly and crawled in, laying down on his side next to the Omega. Max hesitated a little about how close to be to the Alpha. Dan had cuddled in his nest before, but that was when they were teammates, when they had been close.

Now it was more difficult, even more so since Max's nesting urge had gotten more frequent. He felt antsy now that there was no familiar Alpha scent in the garage next to his. Sure, he had felt comfortable enough with Pierre to cuddle up with him as well, and Alex was a good enough cuddle buddy too, but neither were an Alpha. Neither of them were Daniel.

"Come here." Daniel whispered when Max let out a whimper. Max snuggled into his arms instantly, letting out a content sigh as he clutched onto Daniel's arms with all his might

"Missed this." He whispered. Daniel grumbled softly, running his nose over Max's shoulder.

"Me too. Your nests are so comfy." He sighed. Max cooed happy, feeling a burst of pride in his chest.

"It's not perfect, but I try." Max sighed, a smile still playing on his lips. Daniel grumbled softly, rubbing his nose over Max's cheek again.

It was in their nature to be tactile, but with Max, it always became intimate. Max was special to Daniel, and Daniel always wanted him as close as possible. Max cooed and tilted his head back as far as he could, giving the Alpha access to his neck. Daniel groaned.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Daniel sighed, leaning in and breathing in deeply as he nuzzled his face in the crook of the Omega's neck. Max let out a soft noise, fingers brushing through the Aussie's hair.

"It feels so good to have you close again." He whispered. Daniel looked up at him, resting his weight on his elbow as he bowed over him.

"It really does, huh?" He whispered, before clearing his throat. "Max, tell me if I'm going too far but…" the Alpha trailed off, growling lowly and rested their foreheads together as he tried to calm himself down. Max nudged their noses together.

"But what?" He asked. Daniel smiled shakily.

"I'd really like to kiss you now…" he whispered. Max gasped shakily and then pulled Daniel down into a kiss, not speaking a word. Daniel kissed back instantly, gently squeezing Max's waist until the Omega parted his lips for him. Daniel found himself lost in the kiss, licking into Max's mouth and growling posessively as he pressed his body flush against the Dutchman's. 

Max pulled away after a moment, gasping as Dan's lips moved to his neck and throat.

"D-dan, wait…" the Omega whispered, pushing at Dan's chest. Daniel frowned down a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Max swallowed thickly.

"I-I can't do one night stands. Not with you." He whispered. Daniel now knelt next to him, pulling Max up in sitting position.

"You are not just a one night stand to me, Maxy." Daniel whispered, slowly leaning in to nuzzle Max's cheek. Max sighed shakily, hand coming up to cup Dan's shoulder.

"I missed you so much." He admitted once again. Dan smiled.

"You'll never have to again." He said, and he meant it from the bottom of his heart. Max smiled hesitantly, nuzzling their noses together and pressing a light kiss to Dan's lips.

"Stay here tonight?" He asked shyly, brushing his hand over the covers. "I-in my nest?" Daniel grinned, leaning in to kiss the Omega, his Omega, deeply.

"There is no place I'd rather be."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and inspire me to write more ;) : @bwoahtastic


End file.
